Agent Malfoy
by mellowrama
Summary: Draco Malfoy was no ordinary child. A genius, at the age of 11 he had mastered most types of hand to hand combat, knew how to hack into interpol, and shoot a bullseye from a distance of 200 meters. Genius!Draco, Spy!Draco, BAMF!Draco, Good!Draco, Grey!Draco, Sassy!Draco, Sarcastic!Draco


Draco Malfoy was not your average child. He was too quiet and too sneaky, not that that last one was a bad thing, but his parents had learned that with him, it was.

At age 5, he had managed to convince the elves to apparate him all the way to Paris to let him visit the wizarding library located there.

His mother had gone ballistic. Or as ballistic as one could get, while still maintaining appearances. His father had punished the elves as he'd seen fit.

While Draco received almost the same punishment as the elves, he did not regret that visit one bit, for that was the time he had bore witness to a muggle car chase and shootout. Apparently, they were chasing some guy who had kidnapped two kids.

After that, he went to a muggle bookshop and purchased a book about James Bond.

That was the seed that planted itself into Draco's heart. It grew and grew until it could not contain itself any longer.

At age 6, he asked his godfather for defense lessons.

Now, Severus Snape wasn't easily surprised. This was one of the rare moments that he was.

Because Draco had asked for _muggle _defense lessons.

He had agreed, albeit after some convincing and bribing on Draco's part, but mostly because he was happy Draco wasn't buying into the whole Pureblood verse non crap that his father spouted. Things went on smoothly after that.

He had Draco trained in various styles of fighting: the martial arts, jujitsu, muay thai, and all those other things. Lucius and Narcissa thought he was teaching Draco potions.

At age 8, Draco was on his way to getting a blackbelt.

At age 9, Severus introduced him to weapons, guns specifically. Here Severus trained him personally. He could say with pride that Draco could now assemble and dissemble any significant gun in the dark, and shoot a bullseye from 200 meters.

It was also at this time that Severus introduced him to muggle technology. By the time he was done with it, Draco was already on his way to coding and hacking on his own computer.

Why Draco was doing all this you may ask? Well, when Severus asked him, he had merely stated pompously that he wanted to be like James Bond.

He had chuckled amusedly, and agreed that he was well on his way. He had never thought that that was what would actually happen.

_

Draco was currently on holiday with his parents. For his eleventh birthday, he had wanted to go back to Paris. His parents indulged him of course, both of them too pleased at the fact that he had received his Hogwarts letter that morning.

You see, Draco had a plan. It was to go into the Museé d'Orsay and steal a painting. Specifically the prized Mona Lisa, prized by both muggles and wizards everywhere.

Oh yes, the museum had its wizard attractions too, if it had not, his parents wouldn't have allowed him to even look at the building.

Sneaking a glance back at Lucius and Narcissa, who were both admiring some statue, he snuck off to the bathroom.

Opening up his laptop, he set about putting in the software he made to transmit a signal and alter the surveillance cameras. It wouldn't be intercepted by anyone else except those he knew who could.

Satisfied, he walked out and into where the Mona Lisa was located. Closing and locking those doors, he pulled out his phone and pressed a key.

Smirking, he eyed the people rushing past him to the other doorway, trying to avoid the emergency sprinklers. Once he was alone he walked to the painting.

Whistling a tune of James Bond, he tapped another button on his phone and the security was disabled. Shrinking the painting, he put it in a plastic and into his pocket. This was child's play.

Oh the irony, as he _was_ a child.

When he walked back out into the lobby, his mother rushed to him, coddling him into her arms.

"Oh Draco darling, where did you go? the alarms went off, but you were nowhere to be seen!" His mother cried.

"I had to go to the bathroom mother," he replied, eyeing his father who was looking at him in disdain but relief.

"Well don't go running off again, now i believe it is time for us to get back to the hotel." His father chimed in, turning to the exit, his robes billowing around him.

Draco rolled his eyes, his father was always so dramatic.

At 11pm, he crept out of his hotel room. He had made sure his parents were asleep.

Walking to the lobby, he nodded at the manager before getting a drink.

He sat down, eyeing the two men sitting a ways way from him. Perfect, his plan was going smoothly.

Setting down his half empty glass, he set about walking beside a butler who was pushing some trunks.

He dropped the plastic into one of the trunks, before proceeding back to the elevator.

Before the elevator was about to close, he caught the eye of one of the men. He winked and smirked at him, and the doors closed.

That was too easy.

_

The man had followed the tracker to a hotel room on the 16th floor, where the painting was supposedly located.

His partner pushed open the door, his eyes widening when he caught a glimpse of the lady in the painting vanishing before his eyes.

Storming into the room, the faint scent of a portkey in the air, he caught sight of a small postcard. On the back was a watercolor painting of the countryside in what he knew was Wiltshire, England.

_Its back in the museum, check for yourselves._

_I want in._

Those last three words were what made him call his boss.

_

Exactly one month later, Draco received a package.

Yes, a package, by way of muggle post.

Thank Merlin his parents were gone for the week.

He opened the package and picked up the business card on it.

**_SIEGE_**

_Society of International Enforcement_

_and Galactic Espionage_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_Well, you certainly know how to catch our attention._

Draco smirked at that. His heist had caught international stardom. It had been plastered across front pages of newspapers, magazines, and shows all over the world.

The stealing of Mona Lisa was already a great feat in itself, but to _return_ it on the same day? Now _that_ was front page worthy. And they never caught who was behind it.

A certain Miss Rita Skeeter had a field day with that one.

He continued reading.

_We have received your message. We would like to invite you to a meeting tomorrow at noon. You know where._

_We trust that you won't have trouble getting there._

It was not signed.

He opened the rest of the package. Inside was a pack of fizzing whizbees. He sniffed it. Portkey.

He smiled to himself. Well then, it seems he would have a busy day tomorrow.

_

He walked into the Museé d'Orsay and stood in front of the Mona Lisa exhibit. It was one minute till noon.

Soon, a man dressed in a tuxedo suit stood next to him.

Draco nodded at him.

"Well then, what is it you want Mr. Malfoy?"

"I already thought that was obvious monsieur." He replied coolly.

The man nodded in reply.

"Follow me Mr. Malfoy."

Without waiting for a reply, the man turned and walked out. Draco followed until they were out of the museum and into a sleek black car.

_

The drive took 15 minutes. They pulled up at what looked like a pastry shop.

He followed the man inside. The air filling with the scent of freshly baked croissants.

They entered an elevator in the backroom, and went down 10 floors.

The man entered an office, where he faced another man, though older, with graying hair and a curled mustache. A white scar was slashed across his right cheek, giving him a rather rugged look.

The man left and it was only Draco and the old man in the room.

"Mr. Malfoy," The old man greeted.

Draco wasted no time. "I want in."

The man smiled amusedly, and said, "Alright."

Draco was surprised at that. He didn't think it would be that easy, but he wasn't about to complain.

The man started talking.

"_SIEGE_ is an elite group of people that monitor the world and stop threats from coming. They risk their lives constantly to ensure the safety of the world. We have eyes and ears everywhere, spies that feed us information and conduct espionage, intervention, and recon. Threat after threat, we stop them everyday."

Draco pursed his lips. "Yes, I know what it is you do here, and I am prepared to undertake the responsibilities in being a part of it."

The man quirked his eyebrow and wagged a finger in his face. "Ah but young man, I am not finished yet."

"I know you know what _SIEGE_ means. Society of International Enforcement and Galactic Espionage. Galactic Espionage. Mr. Malfoy, we do not just operate on earth, but across galaxies too. Across different species. Are you really sure about this?"

Draco nodded. He needed no words.

"Very well then, you can get started today. But first we must get you oriented."

The man stood and walked out the door, Draco followed, and they walked out a set of double doors.

11 year old Draco could not believe his eyes.

It was a big hall, with white walls and numerous corridors on the far end leading to other rooms.

Employees were bustling around some wearing white lab coats, others wearing suits similar to the man earlier.

On the left was a set of computers and big screens, showing maps and satellite images, surveillance footage, and news programs. People seated at the desks were furiously typing and scribbling on notebooks, cups of coffee left forgotten beside them.

And there on the right, was a big balcony, with the biggest globe he had ever seen. It was white, with the countries coloured gray. Many yellow dots of light were scattered across it with small name tags on top.

He neared it and read the tags.

Agent Carter, Agent Lorcan, Agent Maria were in Chile, Argentina, while Agent Gru and Lucy were in Hollywood, USA.

"This, Draco, is the _earth globe_. We can see where all our agents are located here to keep track of their whereabouts at all times. There are, of course, other globes for other planets for our agents that are off world."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, forgive me my old age. My name is Proffesor Oberon Forester. You may call me Professor Oberon." The professor smiled down grandfatherly at him.

He smiled back, too excited at the idea that he was now, _finally_, like James Bond.

_

A week later, Draco was in Vienna, Austria. He was attending a social function in the absence of his father. That was the coverup. He was actually there to secure information from a business man, Anton Vanderbilt. He was supposed to be meeting a colleague of his to discuss a business proposal that was a coverup for an underground drug cartel.

Suffice it to say, at the end of the mission, Anton Vanderbilt was about to be ruined.

Smirking to himself, he walked away from Vanderbilt's car, and counted to 10 before hearing its explosion from behind him.

The police was on its way, about to arrest Vanderbilt. They needn't rush, since Vanderbilt wasn't about to escape anytime soon. They'd find him bound and tied to a chair in the basement.

All in a day's work.

_

For the two months before school, he underwent training.

They trained him more in hand to hand combat, all types of weapons, gymnastics, technology, and espionage.

He was enjoying every minute of it.

He particularly enjoyed R and D. Draco was a techie through and through.

His mother and father never noticed. They were too busy and only saw what they only wanted to see. And that was Draco staying in his room all day reading and generally being a good boy.

If he didn't bother them, they wouldn't bother him.

Now the problem was Hogwarts. He would be going off to Scotland and staying there for a year. He discussed his predicament with Professor Oberon who in turn discussed it with Professor Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore heard this, he raised his eyebrows and looked at him, his eyes twinkling. "Well then Agent Malfoy, I will look into it." He said and smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes, eager to leave. He tugged at Professor Oberon's robes and gestured to the floo network. He wanted to get started on his next case which needed him to travel all the way to Sydney, Australia.

_

September 1st had arrived too fast. Much too fast in Draco's opinion.

He had just arrived yesterday from Planet Kirian. An artifact from the Mül people was stolen and was currently in the hands of a black market lord. He was tasked to retrieve it, all the while taking information for other agents.

He had succeeded, though not without injuries. He sustained a broken ankle from jumping off a rooftop and into a moving vehicle. It was halfway through healing so he had a very slight limp. He also had a fractured rib. So it hurt a bit to breathe. Draco was used to this though.

Bidding farewell to his parents, he walked into the train and chose a compartment near the back of the train.

He stored his trunk and equipment case in the overhead bin. His equipment case had all sorts in it. Weapons both muggle, wizard, and alien-grade; his tech stuff; and some emergency supplies.

His bag had his laptop, phone, some food, money, and a handgun.

On his person he had two knives, one on each boot, his wand, and his earpiece and locator.

But his most prized possession, oh yes, was his watch.

It was a simple silver designer watch, equipped with a radio signal, a small garrote, an electrocutor, and of course, a small microchip that recorded whatever he wanted.

Now, Draco wasn't paranoid, per se, he just wanted to be like James Bond.

The compartment door opened. A spectacled boy with shaggy black hair was standing timidly.

"Mind if I sit here? Um, everywhere else is full." The boy murmured.

Draco nodded, silently assessing the boy. He was small for his age, thin to the point of malnutrition, and was wearing clothes 5 sizes too big. His shoes and glasses were spellotaped.

Draco saw the lightning scar the moment the boy plopped down opposite him.

Well well, perhaps school won't be boring after all.

Draco kept staring.

It was silent for a few moments before the boy spoke up.

"Um, I'm Harry. And you are?"

Draco smirked, he'd been waiting for this moment.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."


End file.
